Impulse and the Magic Stick
by Threnody2
Summary: Impulse finds a strange stick with magical powers. Predictability ensues. Meanwhile, the Earth is in danger, and it's up to Bart to save it (gulp). Please R&R 8^)


__

First of a few chapters. I'll try & post regularly.

British spelling.

Please R&R.

Not much happens in the first chapter, but please come back for more 8^)

I own nothing etc.

****

Impulse and the Magic Stick

__

By Threnody 8^)

"Look at this Max!"

"Lovely" Max Mercury didn't look up from his paper.

"I found it at the dump!" Bart said, waving the thing around, sighting down it, twirling it, poking it in the electric socket, and hitting it against things to find out what sound it made.

"I told you not to go to the dump."

Bart stopped, "When?"

"This morning."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He looked dejected, then, as usual, his mind went onto a completely different track.

"Whaddaya thinkit does Max?"

"Have you done your homework?"

"Yeah."

"All of it?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh... I think I might've left a little bit..."

"Why don't you just go and do that, then."

"Yes Max."

"And don't let that thing touch the wallpaper."

"Yes Max."

* * *

Bart sat in his room, looking at the mountain of undone homework. He started on the French. Then on the Maths. Then on the History. Then on the Geography. He didn't, however, finish any of them.

He looked at the piece of paper that his teacher had given him and the other students with "learning difficulties".

**__**

Go through each point one at a time.

Read each point carefully.

Answer each point as truthfully as you can.

Write down your answer carefully and neatly in the given space below.

Have fun!

What have you learned from today's homework? 

Bart picked up his pen thoughtfully, and tried to sort out the information that had just entered his hyperactive mind. He began to write slowly, carefully and as neatly as he could.

__

From today's homework I have learned about mayflower. Also I have learned Italy has exports. Also I have learned French. Also I have learned theory triangles.

Bart yawned. This amount of concentration had exhausted him. He looked over his room for something to do, and his eyes fell on the stick he had picked up from the dump earlier. It was pretty, he thought. It was a dark brown wood, about 2 and a half feet long, and was covered in pretty and interesting patterns, like when you closed your eyes really hard.

He picked it up and pretended to be Robin Hood having a swordfight with He-Man. He won, even though He-Man was a master of the Universe and had a big tiger. Then he pretended to be the king of a big country in the sky that was under attack by an evil alien race of Geography teacher clones. The thing was his scepter, and he hit all the duplicate Mr Robinsons over the head with it.

"Are you doing your homework?" Max's voice came floating up the stairs.

"Yes Max!"

"Then why can I hear banging noises?"

"Sorry Max!"

"You're not leaving your room until you're finished!"

"Aw, Max!"

Bart flopped into his chair, ready for a big sulk before he continued his work.

"It's not fair! He cried to the world at large. "I wish all my homework was done by itself." He was still holding the stick as he said this, and, lo and behold, the homework was finished.

"Kewl!" said Bart, shuffling through the papers at superspeed. He was not one to waste time wondering what the hell was going on, but he soon made the connection between "I wish..." and holding an object of mysterious origin- he knew his television.

He also knew that the stick would no doubt be confiscated if Max got wind of this. He'd probably tell him eventually, but first he was going to have some fun. He had earned it, he felt, from his many minutes of almost concentrating on the task at hand.

"I wish my mattress was made of pineapple jelly!" And it was so. Sadly, pineapple jelly doesn't make such a good trampoline as the wobbling would have us believe, and Bart ended up sticky, slightly yellow, and smelling very sweet. 

"Kewl!"

Just as he was about to test his new toy further, his Young Justice communicator gave a red alert, just as Max shouted something up the stairs, an edge to his voice.

***


End file.
